On The Outside
by Daydream
Summary: A girl moves in the Camden home and slowly wrecks their secure world.


The girl jumped out of the car carrying her raggy old traveling bag. She felt a bit anxious in her stomach looking at the house. It was big.

You have a big house she said to Reverend Camden.

Reverend Camden had an expression on his face of sheer nervousness. She recognized nervousness when she saw it. Her mom had always been so nervous.

Well yes I guess at first glance it can seem large but believe me living with nine other people makes this place, seem impossibly small at times Reverend Camden said.

she repeated.

Eva had lived in tiny apartments and it had always seemed crowded though it had just been her mom and her. Occasionally one of her mom's boyfriends which always made it more crowded than it already was.

Well yes there's my wife Annie, my children, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, the twins and then there's Robbie. He's not my child but it feels like it sometimes Reverend Camden said.

Are you sure there is enough room for me? Eva asked suspiciously.

She was ready to get the hell out of Glenoak and go back to L.A. She hated L.A. and had always sworn she would be out of there when she was eighteen. Now there was nothing Eva wanted more than to get back to L.A.

Of course there is Reverend Camden said.

Eva scratched her nose looking at Reverend Camden who was practically immobile. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to stay with her best friend Abbie. Abbie's mom probably would have let her if Reverend Camden hadn't butted in.

Well follow me Reverend Camden said.

Eva followed him to a door and they walked into a kitchen. A very large kitchen. It was bigger than Eva's old bedroom.

A woman was in there cooking something. There were two little boys in the kitchen just standing around.

Reverend Camden said.

Eric? What are you doing here? she asked turning around.

She looked like a cheerful middle-aged blond woman. Eva didn't trust her one bit.

Who's this Eric? Annie asked.

This is Eva Ramírez Reverend Camden said.

Oh. Nice to meet you Annie said politely.

Eva nodded and didn't say anything. She knew she was acting like a shy wimp but adults intimidated her. She hated that they did.

She's going to be staying with us for a while Reverend Camden said.

Oh she is? Annie asked.

Reverend Camden said.

And you're just asking me now? Annie asked.

Well I would have told you before but this was kind of sudden Reverend Camden said.

How sudden? Annie asked.

So sudden she just showed up today Reverend Camden said.

Eva bit her lip. That wasn't true. Reverend Camden had known for a while she was coming. He had come to meet her at the airport that day.

But it wasn't her business if the preacher lied to his wife. It didn't seem very Christian to Eva but she had known for a while Christians were a big bunch of hypocrites.

I think we can discuss this later Annie. She just got here after all. We'll have plenty of time to discuss all of this Reverend Camden said.

How much time exactly Annie said.

As much time as we need Reverend Camden said.

Eva couldn't tell if they were speaking in code or if they were just idiots. She decided to go with the latter.

A boy walked down some hallway into the kitchen. Another adult but not as old looking as Reverend Camden or his wife. He had the most idiotic expression on his face and the ugliest brown hair Eva had ever seen. She wasn't that judgemental about how people looked but Eva had no idea hair that repulsive actually existed.

Hi. Who's this? he asked.

This is a girl who will be staying with us. This is Eva. Eva that's my oldest son Matt Reverend Camden said.

Eva mentally changed his name to Moron than felt bad. She was in a bad mood but she shouldn't be rude even in her head.

Well hello Eva Matt said.

_Well hello?'_ Eva thought.

She was sticking with Moron for him then.

So Eva's going to be staying with us Dad? Where? Matt asked.

I haven't quite figured this out Reverend Camden said.

Maybe you should have before you brought her home Annie said snidely.

_Jesus. I'm still in the room you know_ Eva thought annoyed.

Now she definitely wanted to go back to L.A.

Matt, why don't you show Eva to the living room so I can...talk with your mother Reverend Camden said.

Right Dad. Follow me Eva Matt said.

_Guess I'm following the moron_ Eva thought.

She didn't want to leave Reverend Camden. She didn't know why but she felt a little comfortable around him. Which was odd since he was a stranger and preachers really creeped her out.

Eva slowly followed him out into a living room Eva was sure was bigger than her entire apartment back home.

So where are you from Eva? Matt asked.

Where is who from? a brown haired little girl who was sitting on the couch asked.

This is Eva. Apparently she's going to be staying with us Matt said.

Really? I had no idea the girl said sounding disappointed.

Neither did mom Matt said.

Really? Is she upset? the girl asked.

Of co-well I don't know Matt said glancing at Eva.

_You really are a moron_ Eva thought.

She tried to regain her confidence which had disappeared the instant she set foot in Glenoak.

So what's your name Eva asked.

Ruthie said.

Ruthie. Cute Eva said scornfully.

She despised pet forms of names. Her mom's boyfriends for some reason always referred to her as Evie. It pissed her off so much that she now loathed all pet forms of names.

Ruthie looked a little confused like she didn't know if she had been insulted or complimented.

Her brother was dumber Well now that you two are getting along I've got to get off to work he said walking away.

_Condescending ass_ Eva thought.

Eva faced Ruthie and Ruthie faced Eva. Kids Eva knew she could handle. She glanced off in the direction of the kitchen. Adults were the ones she couldn't handle.

Eva flopped down on the couch next to Ruthie.

What are you watching Kid? Eva asked.

A talk show. And my name is Ruthie Ruthie said.

Whatever. Where's the remote? Eva asked.

Ruthie asked.

Cause there's gotta be something better on than this crap Eva said.

Well I was watching this and it's my house Ruthie said turning back to the TV.

Hey don't be rude. I'm a guest Eva chided.

But you're not my guest Ruthie said.

Good point there. But I'm older than you and I could kick your ass Eva said.

You could try Ruthie said challengingly with a glint in her eyes.

Maybe later Eva said.

I thought so Ruthie said turning back to the TV.

Eva jumped when she heard a loud shrill shout from the kitchen.

Oh don't worry. That's just Mom probably wondering why my dad didn't tell her that you were coming here Ruthie said.

I wish I hadn't come here Eva grumbled.

So why _did_ you come here Ruthie asked.

  


Simon Camden headed toward the living room. He had gone to the kitchen to see if one of his parents needed him to drive them anywhere but they were fighting.

Simon decided asking them could wait for another time. He didn't know what they were fighting about and he wasn't sticking around to find out.

He entered the living room and saw Ruthie talking with a blond girl on the couch. She looked older than Ruthie. And as Simon got closer he saw that the girl was hot.

So where are you from? Ruthie was asking.

the girl said.

You don't have an accent Ruthie said.

Fine I'm from Japan. Whatever the girl said.

Uh hi Simon said.

The girl looked in his direction and rolled her eyes.

Hey Simon, this is Eva. She's going to live with us. Mom and Dad are fighting about it because Dad didn't tell Mom Ruthie said bluntly.

Live with us Simon repeated.

He didn't know whether to be excited that the girl was going to live with them or irritated that yet another person was going to live with them.

Eva said derisively and then snickered.

Now he was irritated.

Do you have a problem with my name? Simon asked.

Eva said making a snorting sound.

Am I making fun of your name? Simon asked.

Give it a shot. I don't care Eva said.

I uh-it uh kind of-someone could call you Eva_-l_ Simon said lamely.

_That_ is the best you could come up with? Ruthie asked.

Hey I don't mind being called Evil. I like it Eva said.

Fine then Eval Simon said.

But you sound like an imbecile when you say it. Hey Kid, you can call me Evil if you like Eva said.

All right then Evil Ruthie said.

Eva laughed I have a feeling I probably am compared to you people she said.

Simon getting even more annoyed with the girl went back into the kitchen. His parents weren't bickering they were just standing there. His mom was fiercely stirring something in a pot.

Hey Ruthie said that girl out there is going to live with us Simon said.

Well yes. She is Eric said.

Don't you think we have _enough_ people living with us? Simon asked.

No your father never considered that. Did you Eric? Annie said.

Eric said.

He didn't even consider asking anyone if they would feel comfortable having a stranger move in Annie said.

Annie, I told you I was going to tell you. I didn't know she would be coming this soon Eric said.

_Why_ is she going to live with us? Simon asked.

Well I knew her mother very well and her mother is now deceased Eric said.

Annie whirled around Which is a pity but there couldn't have been someone else Eva could live. I am not selfish Eric but we have so many people already in this home she said.

Eric sighed There was no one else. And I promised Rosa if anything happened to her I would take care of Eva he said.

And you never considered how your family would feel about it? Annie asked.

Eric just looked at her.

Fine! Why don't we just invite everyone in the world to live here? I'm sure we'll find room somewhere! and with that Annie stomped off.

Simon looked at his father who was looking very exhausted.

I'm just trying to be a good person here Eric said.

Simon wasn't sure what to say to this dad. He felt sorry for him since his mom was angry with him. He wouldn't want to trade places with his dad for anything.

_He's already got enough to deal with. Don't burden him_ Simon told himself.

Simon said.

Yeah son Eric said.

_Say something supportive_ Simon told himself.

Where's Eva going to sleep? Simon asked.

_Was that supportive?_ Simon asked himself.

I have no idea Eric said wearily.

As long as it's not my room, I have no problem with her living here Simon said.

_That sounded more supportive in my head_ Simon decided.

Eric said listlessly.

  


  


Eva lay on the couch trying to get comfortable.

The rest of the day wasn't any better. Eva had the feeling Reverend Camden and his wife had fought over her staying with them. The rest of the day Annie had been courteous to Eva but Eva still felt very unwelcome at the Camden home.

Especially by Mary and Lucy. Lucy had actually to her face Great another person is living with us.

Actually she had said it to Reverend Camden but it still felt to Eva like she was saying it directly to her. And no matter what it was still rude to say it in front of Eva.

Ruthie was the only one out of all of them she liked. Annie intimidated her. Reverend Camden was okay but unsettling in his own way. Matt was a moron. Mary didn't seem that bright either. Lucy was a bitch. Simon had a stupid name. Robbie was a loser. And the twins were twins.

Ruthie had nicely offered Eva her bed for the night. But then Eva found out, she shared a room with Lucy. Eva quickly decided she didn't want to take Ruthie's bed.

So here she was on a narrow couch in a dark living room. And her evil insomnia was back.

Eva didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mom. The one adult Eva could stand. The only adult who didn't intimidate Eva.

Eva felt her eyes getting damp. She hated crying. Her mom always used to say crying never helped anything. Eva knew that was true. But ever since her mom died whenever Eva was alone she couldn't help but cry.

  


Simon crept down into the kitchen his bare feet touching the cool dark floor. He fumbled around in the dark kitchen and found the refrigerator.

Simon was hungry. Dinner wasn't exactly a comfortable time to eat that night. His mom kept making snide remarks about having to buy extra food. And everyone kept asking Eva questions during dinner. Eva didn't really answer them. She was just silent staring at her food. Finally when someone asked Eva why she couldn't live with any other family Eva had gotten up and left the table. Simon had thought she was pretty rude but Ruthie of all people pointed out Eva just got here and probably didn't want an interrogation.

Simon got some container of leftover food out. He hesitated and placed it on the counter and went out into the dark living room.

He heard faint sniffling from the direction of the couch. That meant Eva was still up. And crying. Simon wasn't sure what to do.

Eva? Are you awake? Simon asked.

The sniffling stopped.

Uh yeah. What do you want? Eva asked sounding dismal and not as scornful as she did earlier.

I was just getting a late night snack. Want one? Simon asked.

No. Go away Eva said flatly.

Are you sure I- 

Yes. Now leave me the hell alone. I'm _trying_ to get some sleep Eva snapped.

Now she sounded like she did earlier.

All right. I was just asking Simon said turning around feeling slightly humiliated.

Well now that you've woken me up, I might as well have something to eat Eva said reluctantly.

Simon turned around. He could barely see her but he could tell she was walking toward him. Simon started walking to the kitchen and quickly turned on the light.

He looked at Eva who was wearing a large T-shirt to sleep in. Large or not it was kind of short on her.

Simon looked away so it wouldn't seem like he was staring at Eva.

So what are we eating? Eva asked.

Leftover soup Simon said.

Leftover soup. Are you kidding me? Don't you have any ice cream or something? Eva said.

Well yeah we could have ice cream Simon said.

He put the container of soup back and got out ice cream for him and Eva and soon they were eating it there in the kitchen.

My mom used to fix ice cream for breakfast sometimes Eva said in a faraway voice.

Simon said.

Yeah. She always got mad at me cause I always insisted on vanilla. My mom liked any kind of ice cream but she got tired of vanilla. Still, she'd always get it. For me Eva said.

Simon wasn't sure what to say to that so he just kind of grunted.

The two finished their ice cream without saying anything else.


End file.
